everquestnextfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert of Ro
The Desert of Ro is a large expanse of desert on the continent of Amaril. It is a barren land home to small fishing villages that dot the eastern coast with the city of Sagara as it's major port. The desert is also home to the monks of the Ashen Order on the tall and mighty black mountain of Ash Peak. History During the Age of Ascension built communities across Amaril, but few settled in the Desert of Ro, preferring fertile lands to the north and south of it. The dal did not object when halflings and humans founded villages, as these pockets of civilization provided respite on the long journey across the sands. Gradually life began to thrive as trade routes were established. The City of Durekhan An enterprising human merchant named Boras Durek (who came to be known as Boras the Gold for the wealth he would accumulate, or as Boras the Braggart by those irritated by his constant references to the name, founded a trade port city eponymously named Durekhan. Ships from the western and eastern kingdoms came to trade goods on neutral ground, free from the laws and regulations common in other large cities. Durekhan prospered, and eventually Boras needed to fund his own militia to protect his interests from greedy kings who sought to add his holdings to their own. The people who lived in and around the city became known as the Durek and for ages the city sat as the eastern capital for commerce.Steve "Moorgard" Danuser post. The Sack of Durekhan Long after the death of Boras the Gold the pirate captain Majdul gained power throughout the coast around Durek and despite the monumental and expensive efforts of the Durekhan family, descendants of Boras Durek, Majdul able to sack the city with his legions of pirate brigands, the city being left a smoky ruin and the blood of it's citizens flowing into the bay, giving rise to the name Crimson Bay. As the years passed, smaller towns and villages along the coast sprang up such as Sagara in the same bay and smaller villages such as Ojin, Ortallius, and Rathmana, though none would ever become as successful a trade hub as Durekhan had been. Far to the north, the coastal city of Freeport would thrive and became the new eastern capital for commerce. The Return of Majdul and the Ashen Order. Within the early days of the Ashen Order, during the Age of Exile, there was a large raid on the city of Sagara and the surrounding villages. The invasion was foiled by the Ashen Order, a formerly peaceful group, which was then turned into a defensive force for the region. The small villages along the coast of the desert were prime territory to be raided and many years later were attacked again by the same pirate lord, Majdul, and his battalion. Twelves years passed between the raids upon the coastal villages and the final raid upon the city of Sagara. The pirates had taken some children from the villages and raised them up into pirates over those twelve years as well as the spirit of Majdul himself possessed one as his new body. Although Majdul's new body was destroyed in this raid his spirit escaped back into the horizon over the ocean from whence he came.eBook: From Ash Comes Fire (https://www.everquestnext.com/downloads/from-ash-comes-fire.pdf) Locations Cities and Towns * Cherban * Galay * Ojin * Ortallius * Rathmana * Sagara Regions * Ash Peak * Crimson Bay * Erollisi's Rest * Shimmering Sands References Category:World